onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Waters
|previous = Street Rats |next = Heartless}} "Dark Waters" is the sixth episode of Season Six of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Brigitte Hales, and directed by Robert Duncan. It is the one hundred and seventeenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 30, 2016. Synopsis Emma tries to convince Aladdin to work with Jasmine to help Agrabah, while Regina teams up with Snow and David to free Archie from Zelena. The Evil Queen sows suspicion between Henry and Hook, even as Mr. Gold reminds her of his most important lesson. Meanwhile, in the past, Hook finds himself kidnapped by the mysterious Captain Nemo and held captive inside his legendary submarine, the Nautilus. Recap Deleted Scenes Doc and Archie were deleted from the episode, even though David Avalon and Raphael Sbarge are both listed in the press release. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum) *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Princess Jasmine *Nick Eversman as First Mate *Raphael Sbarge *Faran Tahir as Captain Nemo Co-Starring *David Avalon } *Corey Schmitt as Second Mate Uncredited *Unknown baby as Robin Hood *Unknown as Burgstaller Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features a kraken.File:606Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on August 23, 2016. *The episode's title appears in a passage in chapter 3 of the second part of Jules Verne's novel Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, in which the first-person narrator Professor Pierre Aronnax describes, "Under these dark waters there stretched the bank of shellfish, an inexhaustible field of pearls more than twenty miles long." Production Notes *The opening shot of the Jolly RogerFile:606JollyRoger.png is a flipped version of a shot of Hook's ship sailing on Poseidon's ocean in the Season Four episode "Poor Unfortunate Soul".File:415JollyRogerAtSea.png *When Hook first meets Captain Nemo, Nemo introduces himself as "no one". Nemo is Latin for "no one". *Hook throws Henry's unhealthy breakfast in the garbage and suggests a pirate's breakfast of grapefruit and boiled mackerel instead, adding "there will be no scurvy here today". Scurvy is a disease caused by a lack of vitamin C in the diet. It is commonly associated with sailors in the 16th to 18th centuries who navigated long voyages without enough vitamin C and frequently perished from the condition; this disease killed over an estimated two million sailors during the Age of Sail, more sailors than were lost in all sea battles combined. In the eighteenth century, it was discovered that scurvy could be prevented and cured by consuming citrus fruit (grapefruits and other citrus fruits are full of vitamin c), which led to the prevention of scurvy. *The establishing shot of Granny's Diner is stock footage from the filming of the Season Four episode "Smash the Mirror".File:408GrannysDiner.png File:606FlyingCarpets.png This can be seen from the identical foliage on the trees and the climbing plants. *The segments with Belle and the two ultrasound pictures were inspired by Brigitte Hales' real life experience from when she was pregnant with her own daughter. When she got two ultrasound pictures, she asked why, and was told that it was standard procedure. *The episode script features additional dialogue between Belle and Mary Margaret, in which Belle comments on the flowers at the Storybrooke General Hospital, and Mary Margaret tells her about how she used to deliver them, and that this was how she found David when he was in a coma. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks take place at the time of the Dark Curse, after Emma decided to stay in Storybrooke in "Pilot" (which is when time started moving again in the Enchanted Forest and all the lands with magic, according to "Broken") and before the curse is broken in "A Land Without Magic". *The Storybrooke events take place after "Street Rats" and before "Heartless". Episode Connections *Aboard the Jolly Roger, Hook complains about the pace and remarks that Mr. Smee would not have stood for this. The reason why Smee is not there is explained in "The Crocodile", which establishes that Smee was taken by the Dark Curse. *The garden shed where Hook hides the Shears of Destiny is the same shed where Emma kept the dreamcatchers in "Dreamcatcher". *Regina calls the serum queen "queenie". Emma used the same word to address the Snow Queen in "The Snow Queen". It is also similar to "greenie", Regina's nickname for Zelena in "Mother". *Regina references the serum queen masquerading as Archie, an event shown in "Street Rats". *Archie was turned into a cricket and imprisoned in a cage in "Street Rats". *Aladdin admits cutting his Savior ties, something he first revealed in "Street Rats". *The serum queen mentions having a difficult time adjusting when someone new joined her and Henry's family. This began in "Pilot". *Hook declares no one can ever replace what the Dark One took from him. The loss that led him to seek revenge against the Dark One was elaborated upon in "The Crocodile". *Henry mentions the Wookiee prisoner gag" from "Operation Mongoose Part 2" and "The Dark Swan". *Emma shows Aladdin the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign that she crashed into in "Pilot", and mentions Regina's apple cider from the same episode. *Hook tells Henry about how he killed his own father and left his young brother an orphan, an event that took place in "Swan Song". *How Agrabah disappeared, is revealed in "A Wondrous Place". Agrabah is restored in the same episode. *It is revealed that Liam brought Captain Nemo to the Mysterious Island in order to keep him from dying. The Count of Monte Cristo did the same thing in "A Bitter Draught" to save Charlotte's life. *Nemo has recovered from his injuries by the time of "Page 23". *Belle recalls how the Dream World version of her son looked at Mr. Gold with hatred, an event shown in "The Savior". *The serum queen desires Snow White's heart, and she gets it in "Heartless". |-|Cultural References= Biblical *The name of the Shears of Destiny is reminiscent of the Spear of Destiny, the Holy Lance's alternative name. Like the shears, the Spear of Destiny is closely connected to the Savior, as it is said to be the weapon used to pierce Jesus Christ's side as he hung on the cross. Disney *The design of the Nautilus is heavily similar to its design from the Disney film 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. *The uniforms of Captain Nemo's crew are very similar to the ones in the Disney film. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea story, featuring Captain Nemo, his first mate, the giant squid and the Nautilus. *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, the evil queen from the "Snow White" fairytale, Aladdin and the princess from the One Thousand and One Nights story, and the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. *The serum queen shows up in Emma's garden, eating an apple; a reference to the poisoned apple from the "Snow White" fairytale. *Hook refers to the creature that attacks him as a kraken. The kraken is a legendary sea monster of giant size that is said to dwell off the coasts of Norway and Greenland. *The Land of Untold Stories is revealed to be the Mysterious Island from the book of the same name. *When Regina tells her she wants to talk, the serum queen retorts, "Or what? You'll huff, and you'll puff, and you'll blow the house down?". This is a reference to The Three Little Pigs. Popular Culture *While trying to find Henry in the backyard, Hook is holding a Xbox controller.File:606PeopleLikeMe.png **He notes that "they clearly didn't design these things for people like me". In September 2018, Microsoft released the Xbox Adaptive Controller, which was designed for people with a disability. *Henry mentions the "Wookiee prisoner gag" from "Operation Mongoose Part 2" and "The Dark Swan"; a reference to the scene from ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, where Han Solo and Luke Skywalker pretend Chewbacca the Wookiee is their prisoner in order to enter the Death Star's detention area and rescue Princess Leia. **Hook wonders what a Wookiee is, and Henry says, "It's from -", but doesn't finish the sentence. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The magazine Belle is reading at the Storybrooke General Hospital is called Modern Maternity.File:606BelleReading.png *The spell book that Mr. Gold is readingFile:606GoldReadingFlipped.png File:606GoldReading.png contains an illustration (seen upside-down) of a crucified serpent, which is also known as an alchemical cross. This is an old alchemical symbol representing the "fixing of the volatile," as in making the elixir of mercury. The picture is from a book about ancient alchemy: Uraltes chymisches Werk (Age-Old Chemical Work) by Abraham Eleazar, which was first published in 1734. Nothing is known about Abraham Eleazar, who was supposedly a Jewish alchemist. His name was most likely fictional, and the real author seems to have been a person called Julius Gervasius of Schwarzburg. **Note that the illustration has been modified for the show. The show's version is mirror-inverted and colorized, and the size of the cross has been changed. Extra symbols have been added and the caption has been changed to "Rex Mundi", which is Latin for "king of the world". **The caption below the illustration cannot be deciphered on-screen. However, according to the concept art by graphic designer Neil Westlake,File:ManuscriptsVariousEpisodesConceptArt.png and an online prop auction from October 2019, (Photograph) it reads: The Serpent points out to the Spiritus Mundi Universalem, and penetrates all things under the heavens. This is our Materia so have we also of the coagulirten. Air Repariren. ::*The text is adapted from another work by Abraham Eleazar, The Book of Abraham the Jew from 1774. The original excerpt is identical to the one from the book, except that it says "winged Serpent" instead of "Serpent". ::*The opposite page is adapted from The Book of Ceremonial Magic by the American-born, British poet and scholarly mystic A. E. Waite. The book was first published in 1889 and is an attempt to document many of the famous grimoires (textbooks of magic). The except in Gold's book is from chapter seven, "The Method of Honorius". Note that most of the text is illegible on-screen. It can be read in its entirety in an online prop auction from October 2019 (Photograph) (the illegible text is set in fuchsia): ::*The spell book is the same book that Mr. Gold is flipping through when Hook and Emma attempt to steal the Dark One Dagger from him in "Changelings". He later uses it to look up information for his son Gideon, on how to repair the Hrunting, in "Ill-Boding Patterns".Dark Waters: File:606GoldReading.png Changelings: File:609ThatAFact.png Ill-Boding Patterns: File:613BeMoreDifficult.png Notice the identical black binding/cover and the gold metal corner embellishments; it being the same book in all three episodes is confirmed in this online prop auction: (Page from "Dark Waters") (Page from "Changelings") (Page from "Ill-Boding Patterns") Set Dressing *Two paintings by the American artist Megan Lightell, Morning Creekside and Summer Secret, are hanging in the waiting area at the Storybrooke General Hospital.File:606MaryMargaretSeesBelle.png File:606Wow.png **''Morning Creekside'' was also present in other hospital rooms in the Season Two episodes "In the Name of the Brother",File:212LettingHimDie.png "Tiny"File:213ComfortsFromHome.png and "Lacey",File:219WhereIsShe.png and the Season Three episode "Kansas".File:320CharmingFamily.png **''Morning Creekside'' also appears in the Portland motel room where Emma and Neal stay in the Season Two episode "Tallahassee".File:206MotelRoom.png File:206CloseYourEyes.png **''Summer Secret'' can also be seen in Weaver's hospital room in Seattle in the Season Seven episodes "Beauty"File:704MightThatBe.png and "Wake Up Call".File:706RogersTilly.png *When Mr. Gold pays the serum queen a visit, a red apple martini and a green apple martini are sitting on Zelena's table.File:606JoinMe.png *A framed picture hanging on the wall in Liam's hospital roomFile:606HookGetsUp2.png can also be seen in the hotel room where Emma and Cleo were staying in the Season Five episode "Firebird".File:520CleoComesOut.png It can also be seen in the hospital room where Henry is recuperating in "The Final Battle Part 1".File:621TryingToSteal.png Costume Notes *The epaulettes on Captain Nemo's shouldersFile:606YourLifeFamily.png are the same design worn by GerhartFile:212IDidIt.png and Alphonse FrankensteinFile:212IPurchasedYouACommission.png in the Season Two episode "In the Name of the Brother", the General in the Season Four episode "Rocky Road",File:403DiscoveredSomething.png the Duke of WeseltonFile:407DiplomaticMission.png and King HaraldFile:407WelcomeToMyKingdom.png in the Season Four episode "The Snow Queen", and by the Royal Palace Guards of Oz in the Season Four episode "Heart of Gold",File:417OffWithHisHat.png the Season Five episode "Our Decay"File:516OzGuard.png and the Season Six episode "Where Bluebirds Fly".File:618ToRemindThem.png Nemo wears them again in "Page 23"File:614GiveThatOrder.png and "A Wondrous Place".File:615FromThoseBeasts.png *Emma is wearingFile:606ThisIsNot.png a A.L.C Sosta Dress and a Alice + Olivia Shawl Jacket. Her shoes are Zimmermann Lace Up Dress Booties in the color black. **The dress was also worn by the character Liza Miller on an episode of the comedy-drama series Younger. *Belle is wearingFile:606FirstUltrasound.png a Diane von Fürstenberg Marisa Print Silk Tie Neck Dress. **The dress was also worn by the character Jessica Day on an episode of the comedy-drama series New Girl and by Mandy Baxter on an episode of the sitcom series Last Man Standing. |-|Goofs= Goofs *The knife that Hook discovers aboard the Nautilus is not the same knife that Hook used to kill his father in "Swan Song". The knife that Hook used had a double edge and a double-sided handle,File:511Killian.png while Liam's knife is bigger, and has a single-edged blade and a different handle.File:606ThatKnife.png File:606HelloBrother.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Allard Crescent near Derby Reach Park, in Langley, British Columbia, doubles as the Storybrooke town line for this episode. *The scenes aboard the Nautilus were filmed on a television set built at The Bridge Studios. *The scene in the underwater grotto was filmed on an indoor set. Part of the grotto was real, while the rest was added digitally in post-production. International Titles Videos 6x06 - Dark Waters - Promo 6x06 - Dark Waters - Promo 2 6x06 - Dark Waters - Canadian Promo 6x06 - Dark Waters - Sneak Peek 1 6x06 - Dark Waters - Sneak Peek 2 Hook, Emma and Henry's Family Breakfast - Once Upon A Time Henry Saves Hook - Once Upon A Time Hook Comes Clean with Emma - Once Upon A Time The Evil Queen and Rumple Get Cozy - Once Upon A Time References }} ---- nl:Dark Waters fr:6x06 ru:Тёмные воды